Mom Loves Me After All
Mom Loves Me After All is an episode of the television show Hello Kitty and Friends. Plot Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Papa * Mama * Joey * Tracy * Tippy * Grandpa * Grandma * Julianna Scott * Fifi * Fifi's mother * Fifi's two-year-old brother (mentioned) * Tracy's mother * Teacher * Miffy * Boy on train * Woman on train * Pig * Mr. and Mrs. Scott (mentioned) Gallery MomLovesMeAfterAlltitlecard.jpg|Title Card MomLovesMeAfterAll 0026.png MomLovesMeAfterAll 0032.png MomLovesMeAfterAll 0107.png HelloKittyMomLovesMeAfterAll 0113.png Hello Kitty Mom Loves Me After All 0126 1.png Hello Kitty Mom Loves Me After All 0126 2.png Hello Kitty Mom Loves Me After All 0126 3.png HelloKittyMomLovesMeAfterAll 0130.png Hello Kitty Mom Loves Me After All_0649.png Hello Kitty Mom Loves Me After All_1503.png|Mommy doesn't love me anymore. Hello Kitty Mom Loves Me After All_1628.png|I guess we just became so involved with Julianna, we ignored them. The girls still need attention from us. Baby Juliana.jpg|There you go Julianna! Crying Baby Juliana Sweetie Pie.jpg|Crying Julianna Sweetie Pie Smiles.jpg|Julianna smiles Mama Hello Kitty Cute.jpg Hello_Kitty_IV_(中文)|Mimmy and Kitty with their friends at lunch time Video Summary It starts when the White twins arrive home and hear a baby crying. They then see a baby kitten in a crib and ask Mama if she had a baby. Mama says no, she is babysitting little Julianna Scott. Mama then gives Julianna her bottle. In the garden, the twins talk about how when they were Julianna's age, they were her size, but they can't remember, and about how Julianna has plenty of energy and seems to want out. They put her down but Kitty falls over. Mama tells them to be careful and not play rough, and the twins promise to do as Mama says. Later, Mama washes Julianna which surprises the twins as it is their bath time. At dinner, Mama is too busy feeding Julianna to help serve seconds, and at bedtime the parents are too busy to read to the twins. The next day, Mama says she remembered there was a field trip and hands the twins their lunch boxes. At school, the children were expecting the twins to get something fancy for luch but instead they got a chunk of cheese, some bread and a bottle of soda each, which nobody is impressed by. The twins wonder if it's because Mama was distracted. At bedtime, Mama and Papa are too busy putting Julianna to bed to read to the twins, who don't feel like reading to themselves. The next day Kitty wakes up Julianna and makes her cry because she thought she was awake, and Mama puts her back to sleep. The twins are reminded to take their umbrellas but Kitty forgets. At school, Kitty doesn't do too well because she is distracted, she even speaks her daydreams out loud. Most of the kids are home, except Fifi and Tracy who are being picked up, and Kitty who has to clean the classroom. Mimmy arrives home. After cleaning, Tracy gets picked up, and Fifi tells about how her mother is busy as her baby brother has turned two and is getting into everything. Kitty tells Fifi about Julianna. Fifi's mother picks her up and notes on how busy Mrs. White is. At four o'clock, Mimmy notices Kitty has forgotten her umbrella and Kitty thinks her parents don't love her anymore as they didn't pick her up. She notices the train station people are lucky as they get to go away and decides to ride a train to her grandparents' house, so she rides a train, remembering when she first rode one with her family, and then runs to her grandparents' house. The grandparents dry her off and change her clothes, and then she shouts her mother doesn't love her, so Grandma phones up, and meanwhile, at home, Kitty and Mimmy's parents are glad Kitty's alright and discuss that they should get more attention. The grandparents show photos of Mimmy and Kitty as babies, and Kitty wonders how the grownups could tell them apart then. They then look at photos of the parents when they were dating, and say that Papa was shy and Mama was noticed by a lot of men then. They then tell the story of how they met: It was rainy, and George had shared his umbrella with her. Kitty imagines herself in the story. Then, the family come to take Kitty home and Kitty says "What's a little water?" and sing's her father's "I Love the Rain and the Rain Loves Me" song. Mimmy says the Scotts picked up Julianna but they are allowed to visit. Trivia * When Mary was young, she was sought after a lot. * Kitty and Mimmy looked very alike as babies. * Mary and George fell in love in the rain. * It is unknown why Papa didn't do some of the help with the twins, or with Julianna. Quotes Fifi: They have a little baby staying over at their house right now, Mom. Kitty's mom is babysitting for the Scotts. Mama: It's my fault. Papa: No, dear. We didn't know Kitty was feeling like this before. Mama: But still. Papa: I could've paid more attention too. Mama: I guess we just became so involved with Julianna, we ignore them. The girls still need attention from us. Papa: Yes. Mama: My mother told me, Kitty thinks that I really don't love her anymore. That's the most heartwrenching thing, I ever heard. Papa: Don't fret, she'll realize there's no way we'll stop loving our kids and your folks will talk to her. Mimmy: Julianna's parents came and picked her, but they said we might visit her. Category:Episodes Category:Hello Kitty and Friends Episodes